


smitten with you ♥♥ gamzee x equius

by skeIeton



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Humanstuck, M/M, Schoolstuck, gamquius - Freeform, shy qui-qui uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-28 22:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13281342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeIeton/pseuds/skeIeton
Summary: At the school's baseball game, Equius (with Nepeta's help) decides to finally ask Gamzee on a date. Adorable-ness ensues.





	smitten with you ♥♥ gamzee x equius

**Author's Note:**

> first chapter's pretty short. i'll try and make the other chapters longer!

Although everyone else was staring at the baseball game happening in front of them, Equius' mind was focused on something else entirely. He stared at his hands, gently tugging at his gloves and biting his lip. His best friend, Nepeta, placed her hand on his shoulder, almost bouncing with excitement.  
"You can do it, Equius! You've been waiting to do this for ages, right?" she encouraged. "Just ask him if he... I don't know, wants to get a milkshake! Maybe?"  
"But, Nepeta... What if he says no? I'll..." he paused, looking up at her. "I'll look like the biggest fool in the school."  
"No you won't! And if anyone makes fun of you, they'll regret it," she giggled and winked. Equius' lips curved awkwardly into a thin smile, and he shakily stood up.  
"Okay."  
He began walking along the bleachers, his eyes fixed on a dark-skinned boy with untamed hair. Muttering quiet 'excuse me's as he shuffled past people trying to watch the game, he eventually managed to reach him.  
"...Hello," he greeted anxiously. He didn't know whether to sit - but figured it'd be best to play it safe and stay standing for the time being.  
"Oh! Hey Equius, what's up my motherfucker?" he asked, patting the empty space next to him. Equius took the offer and sat down.  
"I just..." he paused and glanced to his right, where Nepeta was. She gave him a toothy grin and held up her thumb, signalling for him to go on. "...Do you want to, um... Go get a milkshake..? After the game, of course. I-I mean, we don't have to right now! Unless you want to."  
"Damn, that sounds like a pretty cool motherfuckin' idea, yo! Hell, I was kinda thinking about ditching this joint anyway, you wanna come?"  
"I... Sure?"  
"That's pretty motherfucking good to hear, man. Come on!" he stood up and grabbed Equius' hand, pulling him along at such a speed that he barely had time to process what was going on. He flashed another glance at Nepeta, who stood up and waved with both of her hands.  
"Bye Equius! Tell me how it goes!~"


End file.
